


the five months that it took Five to fall in love

by hotnuggetz



Series: Five Falling in Love (or not, if Two can help it) [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Big sister Two, Crushes, F/M, Five and Devon seem like a thing, I wouldn't mind, I'm running out of tags, Kissing, Love, Multi, Protective Two, Sister-Sister Relationship, Still learning how to tag, Two literally acts like an overprotective sister and I love it, all that great stuff, but I kinda like her and Devon, episode 2x03 seemed to be hinting at it, her and four would be good too, protective, relationship, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnuggetz/pseuds/hotnuggetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon escaping prison, the crew of the Raza are back at it. Missing two major members, they can't help but welcome two new team mates, Devon and Nyx. </p><p>Although hesitant at first, Five finds herself admiring the young doctor. Although, she's not sure how to proceed with tellig him this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the five months that it took Five to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is pure trash but whatever. It's soo bad. But upon seeing episode 2x03, I kind of felt like Devon and Five could have some chemistry. Maybe I'm crazy. Either way I wrote a shitty fic about it. 
> 
> *orginally I had posted this making Devon around 20 years old, so about four years difference but upon reviewing my fanfic and making my own backstory for the character, I'm making him younger. I still tagged it with underage because she's still sixteen but two years is better than four years in my opinion*
> 
> as always just lightly edited. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it????? 
> 
> it's a series and i plan to have five parts, the other parts will have PROTECTIVE TWO in it. because i love that dynamic.
> 
> kudos me if you feel like it. plus i love feedback so you know, comment if you want.

Five months, it took five months for Five to fall for someone. Five months with two new people, and mourning the loss and betrayal of two family members. They healed Six when they got the chance, but put him back in the pod nonetheless. Maybe it wasn’t the greatest thing to do, no, it was probably a horrible thing to do. But the betrayal of his actions still lies heavy on every single one of them. Some like Five, voice it better, but that doesn’t mean they all don’t feel it. The loss of One also weighs down on them, intruding their thoughts and actions. Sometimes, they sit there in silence, other times they’re filled with a rage so powerful it urges them to take on the world. 

The two new members though, Devon and Nyx, they weren’t as bad as originally thought. The third person, Eriks? Was that his name? He didn’t last long. A traitor, wanting money like the rest. So he quickly got put into his place and is no longer on board the Raza. Devon and Nyx though, they're good. Maybe sometimes a little sketchy, but then again literally every one on board is a little sketchy. Their presence is a good thing, it fills a hole to a certain degree. They both have certain skill sets that come in handy. 

Although Five likes both new comers, she’s taken to the second youngest crew member more than anybody else. Devon, who she found out is only eighteen, can’t seem to stop entering her mind. Even when she tries her hardest not to focus on him. She knows he’s older, some would argue, to old. They’re in space though, and they’re not exactly leading a ‘normal’ life. Plus, and this is her main arguing point, it’s not like she’s exactly a ‘child’ anymore. She had to grow up pretty fast in the year and a half. 

It wasn’t instantaneous by any means. At first she was hesitant, just like the rest of the crew. Even more so since Six’s betrayal hit her the hardest out of everyone. She was wary of both Nyx and Devon but they proved themselves. Fighting along side the others in every situation and every new issue that comes along. 

It started, these feelings, when Devon patched her up. It was after a month of having them on board. She got hurt, which Two was furious about. A cracked rib and a spinning head that won’t stop. Two stands nearby. 

“What's wrong with her?” Two snaps, and Five sends her a look. 

He looks over Five well going back and forth between the table and the supplies cupboard. “It’s a broken rub, probably a concussion. I’ll apply bandages to the area of the broken rib. Give you things to kill the pain. As for the healing process and concussion, time and rest.”

Five smiles at him as he does his thing, wrapping her stomach. He turns her arm around and gives her the pain meds through a needle. Two is still eyeing her protectively. “I’ll go and rest when he’s done Two, I swear.” 

“You better.” The older woman warns and walks away. Five waits there in silence well he finishes up. 

“She’s intense.” He notes after some time. She can’t help but laugh because yes, Two is very intense. And to anybody but her, and perhaps the Three and Four, nobody would believe that she had a soft spot. 

“Yeah, she is. That’s apart of her charm.”

“I see,” He says, he looks at her for a moment. “You’ll feel pain for a while. Try to avoid a lot of activity, absolutely no fighting.” She smirks but nods. “Other than that, come back if you have any other issues or need anything.”

“Okay doc.” She chirps and slowly gets down off the table with his help. She turns away but then stops, “Hey Devon…” She turns back around, looking at the young man. 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for everything you’ve done over the last month or. I’m sorry I was rude to you, that first day or so.”

“Apology accepted Five, I hope you feel better.” He winks and then turns back to sorting through a supply box. 

That was the beginning, that small interaction set off a chain reaction in her heart. It steadily got worse too, quick glances at the dinner table, hanging around the infirmary just to see his face. Something he slowly catches onto. 

The second month it starts with a game of cards, teaching her about healing people, spotting her in the gym, and when they do get off the ship - sharing a nice meal together. 

The third month it’s trying to learn how to cook actual food on the ship, sparing, upgrading the medical tech (finally) and kicking everyone’s ass at poker night. Even Two, how has a certain skill when it comes to poker. 

The fourth month, it’s staying up late, talking. She learns about him. He was homeschooled all of his life, and finished when he was seventeen. He then spent the next year gaining his very basic medical licence so he could help other when they started revolting against the GA. Past getting to know Devon, they also explore the ship, read Charlotte’s web together (she owes it One after all) and going dancing when they hit a sleazy half way station. It’s by this time that she can’t deny her feelings for him, that she feels something more than friendship. 

But it’s in the fifth month that she does something about it. They’re stopping for repairs (because they never stop repairing the ship), fuel and a nice dinner. The others have gone around, getting rations, other basic supplies and selling a crate of weapons they acquired on their latest job. 

She accompanies Devon to get more medical supplies. “So…” She says, not sure how to start the conversation. 

“So?” He asks. 

“How are you?”

She know she sounds like an idiot but she can’t help it.

“Good, you?”

“Good.” She says, staring at her hands as he picks out what they need. “So, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something…”

“Really? Because I kinda wanted to talk to you about something too…”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to say that I really love your company.”  
“I love your company too, and that’s why, that’s why I was wondering if you-”

He kisses her then, capturing her lips with his gently. Almost scared. After a moment of surprise she kisses him back, wrapping arms around his neck. When she finally pulls away, he grins, “Was that what you were going to say?”

“Yeah, something like that.” She giggles and pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
